Three's A Crowd
by hyuttake
Summary: TK and Kari are on a date. Davis isn't so happy about this, and decides to do a little spying...with humorous results. TKKari. Please RR. One-shot fic.


**Three's a Crowd**

_If you like Cooking Lessons, you'll like fanfic # 7, Three's a Crowd. Kari and TK fans rejoice! It's for you! This is generally light, so don't expect ANY kinky stuff. Otherwise, enjoy! Questions, comments and constructive criticism (No flaming)can be sent to Oh, I do not own Digimon or the characters, it is owned by Bandai, Toei Animation, Disney, etc, and this applies to my other fanfics too._

The setting is in the real world, shortly after season 02, sans the last few episodes about the whole world having digimon partners. it is the final few minutes of school on a Friday. Everyone is talking about their plans.

_Kari_ "I'm so glad it's the weekend. Any more learning and I'll die from exhaustion. so what are your plans TK? glances at Davis Davis?"

_Davis, full of himself_ "Well, I plan on going to a footballsoccer game and then go to the mall or something. Yep, I plan on being pre-tty busy."

_Kari_ "Have a good time. what about you TK?"

_TK is blushing slightly and appears nervous_. "Kari, can I talk to you in the back of the room?"

_Kari_ "Sure. Is something wrong?" _Kari walks to the back of the room with TK. He turns around and whispers into her ear for a minute. She gleams and takes his hand in hers._ "I'd love to go out on a date with you. 7:00 today is fine."

_TK, surprised but smiling_ "Gr-Great! See you then!"

_Davis has been listening attentively, and he clenches his fists and looks quite furious_. "So he wants to take my girl out on a date, huh? We'll see about that! Time for Operation: HEARTBREAKER!"

_TKs place. He's trying on all sorts of clothes_. "What to wear, what to wear? Turtleneck? No. Plaid Oxford? No. Camoflauge. NO!"

_Patamon_ "TK, just go! It's not like you're giving a speech!" Patamon picks up a T-Shirt, sweatshirt and shorts. "Just go!"

_TK, laughing nervously_ "Heh heh, thanks!" _Hastily dresses_ "I'll be back later. See ya Patamon! _Runs to door_ BYE MOM! I'll be leaving now! I'll be back before ten!" _Runs out, forgets to close the door._

_Mrs. Takahashi, rolling her eyes_ "Uh boy. His father did that too."

Meanwhile, at Davis's, he is dressed in a camoflauge uniform with binoculars around his neck and a fake moustache and glasses in a survival bag around his waist. "So, let's see what happens on their date. If he kisses her, I'll knock him out! Veemon, I'll be leaving now. Don't wait up." Davis starts slinking towards Kari's, hiding behind everything to prevent being seen. However, every pedestrian stares at him. As he arrives at Kari's apartment tower, he hides behind a tree, carefully looking out for TK. A few minutes later, TK walks in, stays in for a minute, and walks back out, Kari by his side.

_Davis_ "We'll see what you try you bastard!" _A car pulls around the corner and picks them up. Tai is at the wheel, and Mr. Kamiya is is the front passenger's seat_. "Crap! Yoy're not getting away that easy!" _As the car pulls away, TK runs to a bike rack and yanks a bike from its chain._ "I'll return this later. Right now, I need to catch them!" _The car drives on with Davis in close pursuit on the sidewalks_.

In the car...

_TK_ "Thanks Tai, Mr. Kamiya, for the ride to the movie theater. Tai, I didn't know you could drive."

_Tai _"Well, it's a learner's permit, or else my Dad would have stayed home. Besides, I have something else to do."

_Kari _"TK, what's the movie that we're going to see?

_TK_ "That new thriller that just came out, 'Mega Mutiliation Massacre Part Two.'"

_Tai,_ looking behind "I'll just drop you guys off in front. Hey, did anyone hear about-"

_Mr. Kamiya, screaming_ "TAI! IT'S A RED! STOP!"

Tai slams the brakes and the car stops before the intersection. Davis, however, is paying so much attention to the car that he rides into the street, almost becoming a Toyota's hood ornament. A taxi narrowly misses him, and he screeches into the next curb and flys off onto the sidewalk.

_Tai, breathing deeply and looking towards Davis_ "What the hell was that?!"

_Mr. Kamiya, angry_ "Pay attention to the road Tai or you'll never pass the test!"

_Kari, being cyanical instead of angry_ "No one said we all wanted to die today Tai."

_Tai _"I swear I saw a biker cut the street and crash! It looked like Davis!"

_TK, incredulous_ "Whatever, Tai."

Tai, somewhat shaken, keeps driving. Davis, although bruised and attracting stares, quickly remounts the bike and pedals to catch up. The car stops several minutes later outside a cinema. TK and Kari waves Tai off, and they walk in together. Davis parks the bike in a nearby alley and trys to stealthly get in. They make him buy a ticket anyway. He follows TK and Kari into the theater.

_Davis, seething_ "Wanna steal my girl, huh? We'll see what happens when I give em' an uppercut if he kisses her!"

TK and Kari takes seats in a row near the front. Davis sits about ten feet behind them. The theater is filled with couples. As the movie starts, Davis takes out his binoculars and zooms in on them. Surprisingly, he's focused on the pair. About thirty minutes in, TK slowly, shakily puts his arm around Kari. Kari snuggles a little closer.

_Davis, mingled shock and fury_ "Da-Da-Damn him!"

_Kari, sweet voice_ "Could you buy me a soda TK?"

_TK_ "Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute."

TK stands up and walks out, Davis in pursuit while cracking his knuckles. TK doesn't notice. As they make it into the dark hallway to the main foyer, Davis collides into a girl and her boyfriend. She falls, and the boyfriend stops Davis.

_Girl, annoyed_ "Ouch! EXCUSE YOU!"

_Davis, in terror_ "Wait, I know that voice...SORA?"

_Sora and Tai, both pissed_ "DAVIS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

_Davis, lost and wincing_ "Heh heh...whoops...did I interrupt your date?"

_Tai, picking Davis up by the collar while making a fist with the other hand_ "YES."

Davis, panicking, lashes out and kicks Tai in the shin. He yells in pain and drops Davis, who runs back into the theater and ducks in his seat. TK comes back with a soda for himself and one for Kari moments later.

_TK_ "Ya know, I thought I heard Tai yell, but I think it's just the movie getting to me."

Davis does not get up again until the end of the movie. He watches enviously, even lustily as TK puts his arm around Kari and she lays her head on his shoulder. As the movie ends, TK and Kari happily walk out. The lights turn on, and Davis falls to the floor. They look, but don't see him. When they are farther away, Davis gets back up, with dried soda and chewing gum on his clothes.

_TK_ "Wanna go get some food? There's a McDonald's nearby."

_Kari_ "Sure."

As they walk out, Davis runs to the alley and grabs the bike. TK and Kari alternate between playfully running and walking slowly, all the time holding hands. Davis pedals along slowly, now with a manical obsession. As TK and Kari walk to the McDonald's, Davis stops in front of a fancy restaurant across the street, and steps off the bike. Suddenly, Kari trips, and TK catches her around the waist. She blushes, mutters "Thanks," and they walk in. Davis grits his teeth.

_Davis_ "I'll kill him. I swear I will. I'd also like to shake the hand of the man who invented binoculars. Now, what are those two up to?

_A man from the door sees him and taps him on the shoulder. He is slightly peturbed._ "Can I help you young man?"

_Davis, unabashed_ "No thanks."

_doorman_ "AHEM."

_Davis, dryly_ "Go away. I'll leave in a minute."

Meanwhile, TK and Kari order burgers and fries and sit next to each other, talking amiably and having a good time. A couple walks out of the fancy restaurant and sees Davis. The guy's face contorts, and the girl has a look of horror. He grabs Davis's shoulder."

_Davis, angry, turning around_ "Go away damn it! You're such a pain in the ass!"

_guy, with manical smile_ "Of course I am Davis. That's why I'm going to kill you."

_Davis turns around and sees Matt and Jun. She's ready to burst in tears._

_Jun_ "How could you spy on us for your own perverted pleasures! Is this your kinky pleasure? Hoping for action! You dirty asshole!"

_Matt, being consoling_ "Let me kill him. It looks better and it's the chivalrous thing to do."

_Matt pushes Davis against wall, whispers through clenched teeth_ "She won't stop calling me! Your sister that because of you I'M stuck with! I'll beat the shit out of you myself!"

Davis manages to duck as Matt tries to punch him in the face. He hits the wall, and his knuckles bleed profusely. Davis hops back on the bike and pedals furiously down the street, past TK and Kari's window. Matt is in close pursuit in his father's minivan.

_TK's jaw drops. Kari simply stares. Finally, TK manages to speak._ "Did I just see Matt driving Davis down?"

_Kari _"I have no idea, but maybe we just ate some LSD or something. See any purple dragons?"

_TK_ "No. But I see Jun Motomiya outside."

Jun stops to breathe, looks inside, and sees TK and Kari staring at her. She pulls out lipstick and scrawls 'DAVIS IS DEAD. HE SPIED ON US' on the window. Of course, TK and Kari spend a minute trying to read the backwards writing, but Jun starts running again.

_Kari _"So this is how Davis really spends his weekends."

_TK_ "So when he says the mall or something, it must mean be a stalker to Jun and my brother, who will kick his ass to Shinjuku and back. I wish I had a camera."

_Kari _"There's something to remember. Do you think Matt will really kill him?"

_TK _"Only if Matt can get the van to go fast enough."

_Kari_, _with a look of half-hearted worry_ "Too bad. Serves him right. Imagine if he was spying on us chuckling !"

_TK_ "I'll walk you home if you want."

_Kari_ "Okay, sure."

TK walks Kari home in the crisp night air. Some stars are visible between the buildings, and all seems right with the world. Meanwhile, somewhere near Haneda, Davis is five feet ahead of Matt, with no sign of stopping. Davis pulls a sudden U-turn and streaks down the road. Matt turns and almost hits an oncoming car. it skids and blocks the road, and a second car is forced to skid, blocking the whole road. The pursuit is over, miles from Odaiba. Davis gets home two hours later. He's grounded for a month as his sister tearfully explains the night's events. He collapses into bed, throughly exhausted and deflated. (Maybe he should aim lower and try Yolei heh heh...)

In front of Kari's apartment tower, TK stops and looks at Kari.

_TK, a little nervous_ "Well, I guess you're home. Uh...good night..."

_Kari_ "Thanks for a great night. Your a really great guy. I wouldn't say love yet, but we're well on our way..." _waits for a kiss, eyes closed. Slowly, TK leans over and slowly, they kiss, each other's lips feeling a most wonderful sensation that spreads out. The world is beautiful. They kiss for a minute, and then Kari hugs TK gently. He wraps his arms around her slowly. While in this pose, he stares up at the sky. A shooting star breaks the darkness. A beautiful eve with hope and light intertwined into the future._

**_Termina_**


End file.
